


One More Bite

by Plastron



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Chubby Donatello, Comfort Food, Cooking, Dominance, Embarrassment, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Intersection of Romance And Kink? Is That a Thing? I hope so! XD, Kink, M/M, Mild BDSM, Oral Fixation, Romance, Sex, Situational Humiliation, Stuffing, Submission, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastron/pseuds/Plastron
Summary: (TMNT 2003) Don hasn't been eating or resting enough due to his work. Worried for his mate's health and well-being, Raph takes it upon himself to change that over the course of a year, lovingly preparing meals to nourish Don. His efforts in the kitchen yields some unexpectedly *delectable* results in the form of a plumper, rounder Donatello and increasingly sensual sex in the bedroom...Each chapter/month will feature specific (sometimes seasonal) menu items prepared for Don's consumption.Inspired by conversations about RaphDon with the lovely tmkslf- this is for you! メリクリ!明けましておめでとうございます!
Relationships: Donatello/Raphael (TMNT), RaphDon - Relationship, Raphael/Donatello (TMNT)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmkslf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmkslf/gifts).



> Oh, I've put off writing this since summer! I finally kicked it off tonight (Christmas night, 2020).
> 
> Tags will be updated as I add chapters-- be aware that this story will contain Feeding and Feederism elements, and is not intended to be a "healthy" portrayal of nor a condoning of practices that should be used in a consensual relationship in real life. (Basically, "No, this does not mean I think people should feed their partner fattening foods to make them gain weight without the partner's consent or knowledge and/or if the partner is not comfortable with it.")

January:   
Cold Pizza and black coffee  
Scrambled eggs with cheese  
Hot buttered toast  
Coffee with extra cream

Pouring some peanut-butter flavored protein powder into his thermos, Raph surveyed the kitchen before him. The table was set with plenty of napkins, a bottle of cola out for Michelangelo, tea and water for Leonardo and Splinter… and a lone coffee mug sat out for Donatello, who was absent.

Again.

The pizza sat out, and Splinter urged them to wait for their brother.

“But Master Splinter, Donnie’s been missing out on dinner for 5 days now. Can’t we just start? He said he’d just grab some leftover pizza later tonight!” Mikey protested, hovering and fidgeting over the boxes in the center of the table.

“I’ll go get ‘im,” Raph volunteered. “Th’ egghead probably doesn’t even realize it’s evenin’, much less dinner time.” 

Raph found Donnie exactly where he thought he would: in his lab, hunched over his computer, the evidence of various projects scattered throughout the workshop section of the secluded room. 

“Yo, Don!” Raph called, only to be greeted by the back of Don’s head. “Dinner’s ready, if ya care ta grace us with yer presence.” 

Don finished typing something for a few seconds before turning in his chair to face Raph. While he’d seen him a few times in the past few days (and three times at night, to Raph’s great pleasure), Don looked in worse shape than Raph recalled. Don’s cheeks were sunken slightly, his olive green skin looked dull and pale, and his mask was rumpled where it rested on top of his (usually fuller) cheeks. 

Raph was taken aback. 

“Thanks, but I’ve still got some work to finish up. I’ll grab some leftovers when I take my break in…” Don looked at the computer screen clock. “4 hours and 15 minutes.” 

“C’mon, Donnie, ya look like ya could use a break now.” He paused. “We got coffee in th’ rest of the lair, too, yanno.” He meant it as a joke, but his voice came out in a grumble.

Don gave him a gentle smile.

“Sorry, Raph. I really appreciate the offer, but I’m kind of on a roll with this project,” He gestured to some crumpled napkins tossed haphazardly onto his desk. Nearby, a coffee mug with what must’ve been cold coffee sat. “And I’ve been eating.” 

“Donnie…”

“…when I can. Really, I have!” 

“Probably not enough,” Raph murmured. “Ya look like hell, Don.”

Don wrinkled his beak, sallow cheeks turning pink. “Thanks. Thanks a lot.” 

“Aw, c’mon, Don—I didn’t mean… ya just look worn out, is all.” 

Don sighed. “Thanks for caring about me, Raphie. I…I’ll be alright. I’ll take my break a little earlier and I’ll eat the leftovers. I shouldn’t be working on this much longer.” 

“Well, okay…” Raph grumbled. “But I’m keepin’ my eye on ya, Donnie.” 

He pointed his forefinger at Don for emphasis. Don’s furrowed brow softened, and he gave Raph a sweet, lopsided grin. 

“You know where to find me if you want to take a closer look.” He purred, soft brown eyes twinkling in a way that told Raph he could count on some late night sex.

“Alright, Donnie-boy. Take it easy, an’ I’ll see ya later tonight.” Raph relented. 

“Count on it.” Don grinned. But his tired face, with his cheeks looking thinner than they’d ever looked, hardly comforted Raph.

With that, he left Don to his work.

Raph frowned as he walked back to the kitchen. 

This couldn’t continue. 

****************************

That night, Raph caught Don as he crept into the kitchen to have some more coffee and to eat some of the cold, leftover pizza. 

“I never got the whole cold pizza fer breakfast thing.” Raph growled. “Seems nasty. Gimme cereal an’ some coffee before I eat cold, globby cheese.” 

“It’s not breakfast, it’s dinner,” Don replied through a mouthful. He chewed with some effort, as the crust was dried out. 

“Nah, it’s breakfast. Trainin’ starts in 2 hours.” 

“Oh, shell…” Don groaned. “I lost track of time.” 

Leaning against the counter, Raph did his best to pose in a way which emphasized his thick, muscled shoulders and broad chest. 

“Eat up quick, then…Cuz yer gonna need some fuel to keep up with what I got planned for ya.” 

Don took one look at the emerald green turtle before him and crammed the rest of the pizza into his mouth before being led to the bedroom by his mate. 

****************************

Raph drove his hips into Don, grunting as his heavy cock brushed against Don’s prostate, the tight slick heat squeezing him until he saw flashes of white before his eyes.

Reaching down to fondle and squeeze Don’s ass, Raph bit his lip as he drank in the sight of Don’s short tail twitching and flailing every time he plunged back inside that tight hole. Raph closed his eyes for a moment as he anticipated digging his thick fingers into soft, warm flesh… but Don’s skin was clammy, cold to the touch, and there was a little…less of him than Raph remembered. His eyes snapped open. Indeed, while Don’s buttocks were well-muscled and firm, the rounded plump softness that Raph always craved was gone. And were Don’s hips always that narrow?

Raph knew they weren’t. 

He fumbled to grab hold of Don’s shell to brace his mate, to drag him back onto his dick… To Raph’s great concern, Don’s shell looked dingy. In his fog of arousal, he felt the rough, almost brittle texture of the keratin on his fingertips. Just a few months before, he’d stroked over Don’s shell and it had been smooth, glossy. Raph’s large hands stroked and grasped at his mate’s carapace, wondering at those signs of Don’s poor health. 

Despite his concern, Raph felt Don tighten around him, heard his mate moan and cry out in pleasure. He doubled over, snarling with a guttural churr as he felt his own climax approaching. Running his palms over the jagged edges of Don’s shell, he found Don’s hips just in time to hold him steady as he pushed in deeper than before, and--

“Uhhhgnnnn…Donnie-!” 

Hot tears squeezed out onto Raph’s cheeks as he came inside, claiming Don as he had hundreds of times before...

Don had no complaints; had no idea how much Raph’s heart ached as they lay nestled against each other in bed. As Don slept soundly, Raph looked at his haggard face. Without his mask, it was even more obvious how much Don had been missing some good rest and good nourishment. His eyes carried puffy, dark bags beneath them, and his cheeks looked even more sunken in the dim light. While the younger turtle was nowhere near starvation, Raph inwardly kicked himself for not noticing the subtle signs that Don wasn’t getting enough nutrition sooner.

Raph stared up at the dark ceiling, his amber eyes narrowed in thought. 

Mikey did most of the cooking in the lair. Maybe Raph could convince Mikey to sneak a little extra into Don’s leftovers? Or maybe they could all just force him to stop working to sit down for regular meals...? 

No, he realized, Don was way more stubborn than he seemed. If Don set his mind to a task or priority, he got caught up in it completely until the job was done. 

Well, two could play that game. 

Raph wasn’t a bad cook himself, after all, and he felt responsible for seeing to it that his mate got the proper nutrition. His Donnie-boy could use some pampering to make up for all of the self-induced neglect.

Besides, Raph missed seeing his mate smile as he savored a delicious meal. 

As he faded into sleep, arms wrapped around the olive-skinned turtle, Raph told himself that he’d start by making a hearty breakfast just for Don that morning.


	2. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 lb of Caramel nougat chocolates in a heart-shaped box  
> Grilled cheese and bacon sandwiches (With Chips)  
> Caramel Mocha Coffee  
> Double-Chocolate Cake
> 
> Don's body is responding well to Raph's cooking and care.

February:  
1 lb of Caramel nougat chocolates in a heart-shaped box  
Grilled cheese and bacon sandwiches (With Chips)  
Caramel Mocha Coffee  
Double-Chocolate Cake

It’d been a month since Raph began cooking daily meals of scrambled eggs, hot buttered toast, and coffee with extra cream for Don. Some days, if Don had been working late or if the training session was particularly demanding, Raph would stir some cheese into the eggs.

Over the course of a few weeks, Don’s skin shed its sallow, dull, drabness. In its place, his cheeks bloomed with pink peach and bright olive hue again. 

Valentine’s Day was approaching, so Raph enlisted the help of Casey and April to procure a box of chocolates with caramel nougat filling. Unbeknownst to Don, Raph had also been doing research of his own about what sorts of gifts were customary for Valentine’s Day. Casey had told him he could never get enough chocolate for his significant other, so Raph set his mind on the box of chocolates and some additional treats.

The caramel mocha syrup he’d added to the top of Don’s morning coffee was appreciated from the very first cup. 

“Mmm, this’ll really wake me up,” Don moaned in pleasure as he licked the caramel-adorned whipped cream off his lips, smiling and closing his eyes as the hot, chocolate-flavored coffee slid down his throat. He dipped a finger into the dollop of cream on top of his mug to sample more of the light golden brown syrup. 

“Ya like it, huh? Seems to be popular topside in coffee shops,” Raph chuckled, setting a bigger than usual plate of cheesy scrambled eggs and buttered toast in front of Don before joining him at the table with his own bowl of cereal and thick protein shake. “As much as I’d like ta take ya t’some fancy-ass Starbucks on Park, this’ll hafta do.”

Don giggled a bit as he popped his finger in his mouth again. 

Raph looked up from his cereal just in time to see Don tilt his head up slightly, lips puckered around his finger, eyes closed again in sheer pleasure as he ran his tongue across the sticky sweet caramel sauce on his digit.

He caught a glimpse of Don’s pink tongue as he released his finger with a wet popping noise. 

Raph found himself blushing.

“From what April’s told me about the prices for flavored coffee drinks topside, we’re definitely working with a more financially viable option.” Don teased. 

Then he tucked into the scrambled eggs Raph had prepared for him. It was cold in the lair that winter, so Raph had melted some gooey cheddar cheese into the eggs, and, maybe without even realizing it, slathered extra hot butter onto Don’s toast. 

Raph tried not to dribble milk and cereal down his front as Don gulped down the rest of his coffee with quiet, pleasurable moans punctuating the barely audible swallowing noises his throat made as the hot liquid warmed him from the inside out.

“Raphie, thanks for making me so many delicious breakfasts. I didn’t realize how much I’d been running on fumes, before. Mmmm…or how good you are at making scrambled eggs!” Don’s sunny grin lit up the room as he devoured another large forkful of fluffy yellow eggs. 

But, then again, it might’ve just been the yellow-tinted light bulbs in their kitchen catching the roundness of Don’s cheeks as he chewed. Don’s cheeks were definitely back to their former fullness. 

Raph felt his face grow hotter by the second, his thoughts about Don’s face looking rounder somehow making his crotch stir beneath the table…if those cheeks on his face had plumped out to their former fullness, what other round parts on Don’s body had…? 

He cleared his throat, taking a big spoonful of cereal. 

“Yeah, well, anythin’ that keeps me from havin’ ta worry about yer sleep-deprived ass is worth it,” He mumbled. He tried to hide his darkening cheeks by lifting his protein shake to his mouth. “And…yer welcome, Donnie. It ain’t any trouble.” 

***********************

It was February 13th. 

Raph was in a grouchy mood all day, and threatened to shove Mikey’s nunchucks down his throat if the orange-clad turtle so much as bothered him in the kitchen that evening. 

Even though Mikey was way more experienced at baking than Raph, the older turtle wanted to try to make this particular recipe himself: Double-Chocolate Cake.

After a few hours and lots of swearing in the kitchen, Raph was pleased to have a two-tiered cake, dark brown and rich with chocolate, butter, eggs, flour, and a secret ingredient he’d read about: a little spoonful of instant coffee powder to bring out the chocolate. His decorating left something to be desired, sure, but… he licked his thumb, grinning as the sweet chocolate frosting melted onto his tongue… Donnie would love the flavor.

He hid the cake where no one would find it- in the topmost cabinet, where they never bothered to stash any pizza pans or extra ingredients, and covered it with an over-turned tupper-ware container. 

He checked over his plan as he cleaned up. Chocolates? Yep. The box was safely hidden away in his room. He’d slip it into Don’s lab. He’d make Don breakfast as was becoming usual, with extra caramel syrup in his coffee, with some more chocolate, too. And before he served Don the cake, he’d make Don a warming lunch. What did they have…?

When he finished the dishes, he dried them thoroughly and put the dinged-up cake pans away first, to hide any evidence that a special surprise had been baked up in the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and saw that they were low on any meat products except three slices of bacon. He could use a couple slices of cheese that were left, and… they still had bread and some butter. 

It was settled, then: Raph would make Donnie a grilled cheese and bacon sandwich for a Valentine’s Day lunch. 

***********************  
The next day:

“What’s this?” Don laughed at the sight of Raph, looking very flustered as he approached Don’s desk in the lab, juggling a plate with a napkin covering the contents. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve got more chocolates under that napkin…I already ate way more than I intended.” Don joked, giving his slightly distended middle a pat. On the desk, the box of Chocolates Raph gifted his mate with was opened, and more than half of the box was gone with only small paper cups there as proof that there’d been a little over a pound of caramel nougat filled confectionaries in the box before Don got to them.

“Eh, just call it an after-breakfast snack,” Raph shrugged, placing the plate down in front of Don. “Ta-dah. Happy Valentine’s Day, lunch edition.” He removed the napkin to reveal a perfectly crusty, crisp, buttery grilled cheese sandwich, pieces of bacon sticking out amongst the oozing yellow cheese.

Raph had tossed some potato chips from Mikey’s stash onto the plate for good measure. 

“Oh, this looks so tasty, Raph, I-!” Don felt himself salivating over the meal in front of him, still piping hot from the skillet. He blushed and rubbed his fingers timidly over his stomach. “Maybe I shouldn’t have eaten all of those chocolates after all…” 

Raph grinned. He picked up half the sandwich. “Ain’t no turnin’ back now,” He placed the molten sandwich to Don’s lips. 

Don’s cheeks grew pinker; whether from embarrassment at being hand-fed or pleasure, it wasn’t clear. But he shyly opened his mouth and took a bite of the crusty, cheesy sandwich. The bread made a crunching noise as Don bit down into it, and the cheese oozed out and melted slick and hot on his tongue. Don moaned in pleasure. 

“Mmm… oh,” He chewed, strings of yellow cheese following his beak as he pulled away. He grabbed a strand of cheese and pushed it into his mouth before swallowing the warm, savory treat. “Ah… wow, Raph. This is amazing.” 

Raph laughed. “Maybe I’m just warmin’ ya up now so I get my Valentine’s Night present good n’ hot.” 

Don poked his tongue out, playfully. “Keep making me these gooey grilled cheese sandwiches and every night’ll be Valentine’s Night.” He took another few bites of the sandwich, and Raph couldn’t help but enjoy the sight and feeling of feeding his mate by hand. 

“Thanks, but I think I can manage the second half on my own…” Don giggled, licking his lips as Raph started to reach for the other portion on the plate. He stopped, flushing even darker. “O-oh, I… uh, unless you wanted it?” The words tumbled from his mouth. 

Raph patted his shoulder. “Naw, don’t worry ‘bout me. I had my lunch earlier. Y’know it’s past 3?” 

Don’s eyes widened in shock as he took a large bite of the remaining sandwich half. “No, I…mufft’ve loft track of time…” He made short work of the sandwich. “Thanks for bringing it to me.” 

Raph had pulled up a chair to sit on the other side of Don’s desk. “Any time, brainiac.”

Don blushed, his round cheeks bulging as he chewed and swallowed the last large bite of cheese, bread, and bacon. Raph found himself again thinking of another part of Don that was round and sometimes looked flushed pink beneath his hand—and his crotch flooded with heat. 

Don pushed the plate away, letting out a contented sigh. 

“Ah… that hit the spot. Been a while since I had a grilled cheese sandwich. Or… a hot lunch, for that matter.”

“Beats cold pizza, eh?” 

“Yeah, by leaps and bounds.” 

Raph looked at the plate. Don hadn’t eaten the chips!

“Hold up, ain’tcha gonna eat those?” 

Don’s eye ridges shot up. “Oh… um, I don’t know if I should, I had that big breakfast and I literally ate over a half a pound of caramel chocolates—“ 

Before Raph knew what he was doing, he’d picked up a chip and pushed it against Don’s open mouth. Don caught the chip on his tongue and munched on it before he could so much as protest. 

Watching his mate through sharp, amber eyes, Raph felt another rush of heat pool in his lower abdomen. He pinched Don’s cheek, tweaking it in a quick, playful grip before letting it go. The look of surprise and embarrassment crossing the olive turtle’s face as he chewed was a revelation to Raph; something about Don being caught pink-cheeked, mouth full, and embarrassed… 

It made Raph hot. 

He grinned. “C’mon, Donnie-boy… one more bite ain’t gonna hurt.” 

Don shrugged and smiled shyly before popping another chip into his mouth. Then another. And soon, he’d finished the plate. 

Raph offered to take the plate back to the kitchen so he could get the surprise cake, and as he leaned forward to grab it, he glanced down. He nearly did a double-take—Don’s olive green flesh seemed to spread out from behind his plastron, not unlike the gooey cheese in the sandwich. A small bulge of olive sat over Don’s hips, where his leather belt pushed just a little bit tighter against the softness. 

Don seemed to notice Raph looking, and shifted in his chair, pushing in closer to the desk so that his middle wasn’t showing. 

“Uh, that was delicious! Thank you, Raphie. Can I help with the dishes?” Don casually draped his arm over the rigid armrest on the side of his chair closest to Raph. Raph felt something inside him constrict, more warmth bathing his face and lower body. 

“Nah, it’s alright. I got it,” Raph smirked, excited to get back with the cake.

He hurried to the kitchen, and returned with the chocolate cake.

Don had his back to him, typing away on his computer. 

“Hey, that was quick. Not too many dishes, I guess…?” He turned, and his eyes widened in surprise. “Raph-! What is that?”

Raph placed the cake carefully on the desk next to Don. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Donnie.” He muttered, cheeks flushing. 

“Oh, Raph… it looks delicious. Thank you.” Don leaned over the cake, sniffing the chocolate aroma. “Mm…smells great, too. Did you make this?” 

“Heh…yeah, I made it… uh, what, the sloppy icin’ job wasn’t a tip off?” Raph grinned. 

Don laughed. “It looks perfect.” Then he noticed there weren’t any plates. “Um, don’t you want to split it with me? I’ll get us some plates.” 

Raph held up the only fork he brought. “Nah… it’s fer you.” 

Don looked embarrassed. “A-all of it?” 

The cake was about 9 inches in diameter. Though it was a single tiered cake, it was still pretty big for one turtle. 

But still, the delectable scent of chocolate made Don’s mouth water. He ignored his full stomach as Raph cut a large bite of the cake away with the fork and held it out to him. 

“R-really, Raph… Um, it’s alright, I can manage on my own.” Don laughed nervously. Though he loved Raph with all his heart, it was a little bit embarrassing to be fed by hand. 

Raph quirked an eye ridge at him, and gave him an irresistibly mischievous smirk, still holding the fork steady with what looked like a very moist, rich bite of cake balanced upon the tines. 

Cheeks blushing red, Don leaned forward in his chair. Shyly biting his lower lip, he gazed at Raph whose golden amber eyes looked serene; a rare sight, and one only reserved for Don. Reassured, Don opened his mouth. 

Slowly, Raph guided the fork to Don’s mouth without spilling a crumb. Don closed his mouth around the bite full, and Raph pulled the fork carefully from between his lips. 

Don moaned in pleasure at the taste; dark, rich chocolate with a hint of bitterness to balance out how sweet the frosting was… the frosting melted in his mouth, and Don could taste and feel the velvet butter carry more chocolate flavor to the sides and back of his palate. The moist cake seemed to dissolve in his mouth without the need to chew. And he tasted… was that coffee? Oh, it was wonderful!

Don closed his eyes, practically purring with pleasure as he swallowed the first bite. 

“Well, can I get a verdict or what?” Raph husked. 

Suddenly, the lab was very still and very quiet; even with the hum of Don’s machinery and the dripping of sewer pipes echoing from the chambers on either side of the room, all that existed was Raph, Don, and the lovingly baked cake. 

“I never knew you were such an amazing chef. This is incredible.” Don replied. 

“Heh, dat makes two of us…” Raph shrugged, playfully exaggerating his gesture for Don’s benefit. “It’s amazin’ how a little motivation can make a guy wanna learn anythin’, even somethin’ he’d ‘a hated a few years ago.”

“Oh?” Don giggled. “What was your motivation?” He watched the fork as Raph picked up another large bite for him.

“You.” 

Don’s jaw dropped and he blushed, certain his cheeks were incandescently glowing, just as Raph took the opportunity to press the forkful between his parted lips.

“Hey, no fair…” Don mumbled around a mouthful of cake. Still, he chewed it and swallowed with no problem, and he accepted another forkful after that. And another.

Raph found himself transfixed by Don’s content smile as he ate bite after bite. 

“I never knew ya had such a sweet tooth, Donnie.” Raph laughed, holding up the last piece. All that remained on the cake plate was crumbs and bits of frosting, beginning to melt.

Don rubbed his stomach, groaning. “I don’t, usually… well, I guess no more than anyone else. But this cake is really something else.” He stuck his thumb between his belt and his plastron; it was a tight fit. “I might need to loosen this.”

Raph fed him the last bit of cake. 

When they kissed, Raph tasted chocolate on Don’s lips and tongue, and Don’s rounded cheeks remained pink and flushed as Raph cleared the cake plate from the desk. 

Considering that Don had regained his health and some of his robustness from before, Raph couldn’t see any problems with his newfound dedication to baking and cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raph's cooking contains the best ingredient of all. LOVE.
> 
> (You can collectively groan now. XD)
> 
> RN, Raph isn't quite aware of exactly HOW MUCH he enjoys feeding Don, or looking at Don's body as it slowly changes, but he'll figure it out later. ;) All he knows now is that he just really likes feedin' Donnie-boy, yanno, ta keep 'im from fallin' over!


End file.
